Thanks to the Cat
by nightmareking
Summary: Title might change later, rated for the last few chapters, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I said I'll make more stories for this series depending on how Night Terrors went and I realized that that might be a bad idea. I have a number of ideas for this series and I'm going to write them for fun. Some of them will be AU, be it slightly or completely, which I'll be giving a warning to in the stories, some will contain OOC, again, warnings will be given before hand and like many stories on this site, I'll appropriately rate them depending on the story.**

**This is going to have a few chapters, and by a few I mean like five or six, depending on what I can get done in each chapter, this is rated for the last few chapters, completely AU, only because this one has kept me up, even when I was sick earlier this week, and I couldn't get it out until now.**

**What else to expect in this story outside of the rating reason and AU, possibly mild character bashing in the beginning, I don't know about that one yet, and possibly slight OOC at times...again, not too sure about that one either.**

**Also, quick bit before I begin, Days that Follow and Out of the Dark will most likely be out by this weekend, and I'm going to try and get Family, Black Sails and Blood Moon out again soon.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter.**

Louise sat on her bed with her knees hugged to her chest and frowned at the sight of a small, black cat lying on the mattress, its forced breathing could be heard. Hearing the door open, she looked up, her pink eyes wide when she saw her older sisters, Éléonore and Cattleya stepping into the room. Louise sighed and shook her head before looking at the cat once again, "Louise," the middle sister, Cattleya said, frowning as she stepped further into the room, "You should tell mother and father about Gemini. They can take him to the vet an-"

"You know they don't like animals," Louise hissed and shook her head, "Can't one of you take me to the vet instead? It'll be better if one of you do it an-"

"The bill will still come here," Éléonore sighed and crossed her arms, "And you know our parents will ask why they're getting a bill from a vet, so doing something like that would only end horribly for all of us, and I'm not getting in trouble because of your dumb c-"

"Gemini is not dumb!" Louise hissed, surprising her older sisters as she picked up the cat and held it close to her, "Don't call him that again,"

Cattleya sighed and stepped closer to her younger sister and sat down on the bed, "Well what about Hiraga? Didn't you say he was studying to become a veterinarian?" Louise frowned and hung her head, "Why don't you give him a call? It'll be better than doing nothing?" Louise inhaled slowly before picking her phone up and ran her fingers across the screen.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught the sisters attention and Éléonore sighed before she turned and walked out of the room, "I'll let him in," Cattleya and Louise watched as their older sister walked out of the room before Louise frowned and looked down at the cat in her arms.

The door soon opened and the two pinkettes looked up and saw Éléonore leading Louise's classmate and longtime friend, Saito Hiraga into the room. Louise set the cat down before she jumped off the bed and stepped closer to the two and looked at Saito, "L-listen, Saito...I...I know you just started your studies and...and you might not know much, but I need someone I can trust and you can't tell my parents,"

"Right, but what's wrong, Louise?" Louise inhaled slowly as she took Saito by the hand and pulled him towards the bed.

Louise sat down and Saito looked down and spotted at the cat, "T-this is Gemini, I found him a couple of months ago and brought him home," Saito looked at her in confusion and Louise shook her head, "I know my parents don't like pets, that's why I kept him hidden from them, but all day he's been like this. He won't eat, he won't drink...he'll barely walk around...I don't know what to do...since you're studying to become a veterinarian I was wondering if you can look at him,"

"Right," Saito inhaled slowly as he sat down, "Now...let's see what's wrong with this little guy," Éléonore and Cattleya looked at Louise and saw her frowning as she hung her head and tightened her fists as Saito looked the cat over.

Saito exhaled sharply and shook his head as Louise looked at him, "What? What's wrong with Gemini? Is he going to be-"

"Since I'm still studying, I can't say for sure, but his breathing sounds forced and it's putting strain on his lungs, his heartbeat sounds irregular, his nose is dry and for any animal, that usually means they're either getting sick, or they're already sick," Louise moaned and Saito frowned, "If you want, I'll go with you to a vet an-"

"You can't! The bill will come here an-"

"You can lie and give them my address," Saito assured, "It might be better than letting him suffer like this," Louise frowned and looked down at the cat, "Do you want me to go with you?" Louise slowly nodded before wrapping a small jacket around the cat and carefully picked him up before walking out of the room.

Saito inhaled slowly as the two sisters looked at him and Éléonore narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Okay, what aren't you telling her? You know something and you're keeping it from our little sister. I swear if it's something-"

"Gemini's dying," the air between the three grew still as Saito stepped closer to the door, "I don't have the heart to tell her that, and once the vet tells her that, they're going to give her two choices. They'll either send Gemini home with her until his time, or they'll offer to put him out of his misery." he stopped and looked back, "Listen...I know we have our differences, but I think it'll be better if Louise hears this from a professional and not any of us, so can you let us go to the vet so they can tell her," the two nodded before Saito turned and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Louise and Saito walked down the street in silence as Louise looked down at the cat in her arms. Saito looked at her and saw a deep frown forming across her lips. Saito inhaled slowly shook his head, "Louise...I...I don't know how to-"

"They'll fix him, right?" Louise looked up and Saito felt his chest tighten from the painful look behind her eyes, "They're professionals, they know what they're doing," Saito frowned and slowly nodded as they continued to walk in silence.

The two sat in the room and watched as a woman looked over the cat. Saito looked at Louise and saw her staring at the cat with wide eyes. Saito took a deep breath as the woman turned and face the two with a frown as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I have some bad-"

"No," Louise shot up, "You're lying! You don't have any bad news! You're just trying to scare us an-"

"Louise," Saito stood up and took her by the hand, "She's the professional here, so she knows what she's talking about," Louise growled under her breath as Saito looked up and gestured for her to continue.

The woman inhaled slowly and continued, "As I was saying, it appears Gemini is very sick and he'll be lucky if he makes it through the night," Louise stared at her dumbfounded as she continued, "If you want, we can put him out of his misery, free of charge, of course,"

"I...I...but-"

Saito watched Louise shook and tears began sliding down her cheeks before he looked up at the woman and shook his head, "Is it all right if she has a few minutes to say goodbye?" the woman frowned and nodded before she picked the cat up and handed him to Louise.

The woman turned and walked out of the room as Louise looked down at the cat and frowned, "H-hey Gemini," the cat wheezed as Louise let out a shaky breath, "I'm...I'm sorry, but...you can't come home with me today...I know it's going to be scary, but it'll be fine," Saito watched as Louise rocked the cat in her arms and his gaze fell, "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon,"

Saito looked and saw Louise lightly kiss the cat before setting him down on the medical examination table, "You can keep the jacket, Gemini. I know it's your favorite," Louise inhaled slowly and walked past Saito, "Let's...let's go, Saito. I don't think I can be here any longer," Saito silently nodded and followed Louise out of the room.

The two walked down the street, slowly and silently as a cool wind blew past them. Coming to a stop light, the two stood on the corner and waited for the light to turn, "Saito," Saito looked at Louise as she looked up, a deep frown painted across her lips, "You knew he was dying, didn't you?" Saito took a deep breath and hung his head, "You knew Gemini was dying after you looked him over, am I right?"

Saito took another deep breath and shook his head, "You're not wrong," he looked up and saw Louise staring at him in disbelief, "I told Éléonore and Cattleya shortly after you walked out of the room with Gemini. I didn't know how to tell you without upsetting you...I know that that's a bad approach, but I thought if you heard it from a complete stranger, you might have taken the news a bit-" before he could finish, Louise walked ahead of him and Saito looked up to see the light had changed and he frowned before he followed her.

Saito stood outside of the house before he rang the bell and waited. The door soon opened and Cattleya stepped outside with a small frowned painted across her lips, "She doesn't want to see you right now,"

Saito frowned as he rubbed the back of his head, "I could imagine...I broke the one rule, but...but she asked if I knew and I wasn't going to lie to her like that," Cattleya stared at him as he groaned and shook his head, "If she hadn't had asked if I knew he was dying, then it would've been fine...I don't know what to do,"

"You could try given her some time to calm down," Cattleya suggested, "You know how she could get. Just give her some time and then you can try talking to her again,"

Saito inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I guess you're right," he turned and began walking away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Can uh...can you tell her that I'm sorry for not telling her about Gemini? I only did it because I don't think I could do that to her," Cattleya slowly nodded before she stepped back inside and closed the door as Saito walked away.

**Okay, I know I said this was been bothering for a while, but it's also a small dedication to my ex after she called me and told me that she had to put her cat down after he was diagnosed with cancer. I spent hours trying to calm her down and thought that I should do this for her.**

**Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Yeah, I decided to go with an OOC route for most of them in this story and Gemini dying is part of the story. I know a new student or someone who has only been studying for a short period of time is no match for those who have years of experience, and I don't have a counter argument to give other than Gemini had to die in this story...sorry.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter and slight time skip. Sorry, but I did say this was going to be a short story.**

Saito sighed as he sat on the bench and hung his head as a chilling wind blew past him, "You look terrible," he looked up and saw Éléonore standing above him, her arms crossed as she glared daggers at him and he frowned, "And I thought Louise was doing bad, but at least she's not sulking like you are,"

"And at east she's talking to you," Saito sighed and shook his head, "It's been two weeks and she still refuses to talk to me. I'd give anything right now to have her call me stupid dog one more time, but that's-" before he could finish, he felt a hand slap the back of his head and he hissed in pain, "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Éléonore sighed and sat down beside him and stared up at the sky, "You know, Hiraga, Louise is-"

"Do you think you can call me Saito?"

"Fine...Saito, Louise is still upset over what happened to Gemini a few weeks ago and no one can blame her, but like I said, she's not sulking like you are." Éléonore shook her head, "She acts completely normal in front of our parents, but when they leave, she crawls back into depression and Cattleya and I are barely keeping her out of it,"

"And what do you want me to do? She won't even look at me, let alone talk to me," Saito frowned and hung his head, "I thought I could do something right and I just ended up screwing up...what the hell can I do?" Éléonore inhaled slowly before she stood up and began walking away, "Is Louise still mad at me? Am I supposed to know what to do now or something? I called her every day and I came by the house every day for the past two weeks an-"

"You're going to have to figure out what to do next, Saito, Cattleya and I aren't holding your hands this time," Saito watched as Éléonore walked away before he took a deep breath and hung his head, several thoughts running through his mind.

Cattleya and Éléonore watched as their younger sister paced the living room, her face red with anger, "Stupid dog...he could've told me about Gemini an-"

"Louise," the middle sister softly spoke and Louise looked at Cattleya in slight annoyance, "Don't you think you're being a little unfair to Saito? The only reason he didn't tell you was because he didn't have it in him to-"

"Of course he didn't," Louise spat and began pacing the room again, "He's a spineless jellyfish, a stupid dog and nothing anyone says will change that about him," as she finished, the doorbell rang and the three looked up before Louise stepping closer to the door.

Opening the door, she saw the black-haired teen standing on the other end with his head down and his arms behind his back and she slightly narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, "What do you want?" Saito looked up and frowned, "Well?" Saito inhaled slowly before moving his arms from behind his back and held out a box, "What the hell is this?"

Taking the box, Saito shook his head, "It's a surprise," Louise looked the box over and got ready to shake it when Saito put his hand on top of it, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." confused, Louise pushed his hand away and opened the box.

Louise's pink eyes widened when she saw a small, black kitten in the box, staring up at her, a high-pitched mew escaping the kitten. She looked back up to see Saito walking down the drive, "Saito, this is-"

"I bought him from the pet store, I didn't give him a name, I thought you should be the one who does that," Louise looked back down at the kitten, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Gemini, Louise," Louise looked up again to see Saito turn and walk down the street.

Louise stepped back inside and closed the door as she looked down at the small kitten. Looking up at her sisters, she saw a stern look crossing Éléonore's face and a small frown painted across Cattleya's lips, "What?"

"Cattleya's right, you're being unfair to him," Éléonore narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms, "He wants you to call him a stupid dog just to get some kind of communication with you and all you've done was give him the coldshoulder. You've done nothing but torture him for these past two weeks. He's called every day, he stopped by every day, I won't be surprised if he texted you every day and you didn;t reply to a single one of them,"

She stepped closer to her younger sister as Louise looked down at the kitten, "He's willing to do anything to get you out of this funk and you won't even give him the time of day. You're acting childish, Louise. So he didn't tell you that Gemini was dying, it doesn't mean he doesn't care! He didn't do it because he didn't have the heart to tell you something like that and what would you have done if he had told you Gemini was dying? Would you still act like this or would you take him to the vet and try to prove him wrong?"

"Éléonore-"

Louise handed the box to her older sister and Éléonore looked down in confusion, "Take Shadow to my room and make sure mom and dad don't see him...I uh...I need to go talk to a stupid dog," her sisters nodded before Éléonore took the box and the two of them walked up the stairs as Louise walked out of the house and ran down the street.

**Like two or three more chapters in this bit...enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Keeper of Worlds: Good to know.**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay, I wanted to get this out sooner…enjoy.**

Louise stepped through the front door of the Hiraga house and looked around the empty living room before quietly walking up the stairs. Racing down the hall, she opened a door and saw Saito lying on the bed. Saito looked up before sitting up and took a deep breath, "Louise, what are you doing here? I thought you'd want to spend time with your new cat an-"

"I…I…I think we need to talk," Louise stepped closer to her best friend with her head down and Saito arched a brow in confusion. Louise sighed as she sat down next to Saito, her head still down, "Listen…I was upset when you didn't tell me about Gemini…he was my baby and having a total stranger tell me he was dying instead of my best friend…that hurt,"

"I only did that because I thought you'd take the news better if you heard it from a professional, but what the hell do I know?" Louise frowned as Saito stood up and shook his head, "Look Louise, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Gemini was dying, I really am, but I know how you can get when it comes to animals dying and I couldn't do that to you," Louise slowly looked up and watched as Saito paced the room, running his fingers through his hair, "And if you want to talk about hurting, you ignoring me for the last two weeks hurt too," The room fell silent as Louise sighed and hung her head again before standing up and walked over to Saito.

Wrapping her arms around him, Louise buried her face in his back. Saito looked down at the pinkette in confusion, "Louise?" Louise looked up, tears building behind her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Saito shifted his body and wrapped his arms around her and shook his head, "Hey…cut that out. You know I can't stand to see you like-"

"I acted like a child!" Saito frowned as Louise narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I acted like a child because you didn't tell me about Gemini…you tried to call me several times, texted me and even stopped by to get me to talk to you, but I acted like an immature little girl who didn't get her way…my sisters told me you wanted me to call you a stupid dog to get some kind of conversation from me and I didn't even do that…I…I'm sorry…you didn't deserve that…and you didn't have to get me a new cat," Saito got ready to argue when Louise leaned up and pressed her lips against his, surprising the black-haired young man for a moment before he held her closer.

**Sorry for the delay and the length here, but I'm going to extend this by a chapter or two…I originally was going to have four chapter or something like that, but I might got for five or six…enjoy.**


End file.
